Operation: ANCESTOR
Ancient Netherworld Creator Escapes Stronghold Treehouses Over Ruled Operation: ANCESTOR, also known as the Malladus Arc, is the second story in Gamewizard's series, the second of the Benders' Dawn Saga, and the sequel to his famous Operation: GALACSIA. But while it may be the sequel, ANCESTOR's qualities did not match those of GALACSIA, yet it did introduce some important factors in the Gameverse. Operation: ANCESTOR was published on May 31, 2011, and was completed on June 13, 2011. It is preceded by Operation: GALACSIA, and followed by Operation: DUTCHMAN. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7039307/1/Operation-ANCESTOR deviantART link: https://www.deviantart.com/gamewizard-2008/gallery/46243578/Operation-ANCESTOR Chapter List #Prologue: The World of the Demon King #Uncle and Grandpa #Day of the Demon #Fire #I'm Not Scaredy-O #Virginia's Secret #Wordplay #Emerald Flames #The King Has Returned #Violet's Story #The Gateway #Welcome to Hell #The Spirit World #Duel of the Demon #The New King Summary Since getting back to Earth, Numbuh 1 has been living in peace with his friends. But the peace is short-lived when Underworld demons begin to conquer the world, led by the Demon King, who is Nigel's great grandfather, Malladus Uno. The seal on Malladus broke when the Sacred Trees, or the Treehouses, around the world lost their power. Nigel and his friends then had to go around the world and free the Treehouses from Malladus' control. But while they succeeded, Malladus was awakened anyway, and the Nightmare King informed the main group that they must journey to the Spirit World and retrieve a Sacred Light to empower the Grim Reaper's scythe with. After retrieving said power, Nigel wielded the scythe and defeated his great grandfather, despite how much Malladus tried to talk him into betraying his mortal friends. Story Importance *The gods make their debut in the prologue, such as God of Time Dialga, God of Space Palkia, Sea King Kyogre, etc.. *It is revealed that Nigel Uno is the great-grandson of Demon King, Malladus Uno, ruler of the Underworld. **Malladus married one of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets, due to her having an inhuman aura compared to other mortals. **Nigel inherited his ancestor's firebending, which Father also possesses. *Nigel's grandmother is revealed to be the Shadow Queen, Malevolous Djinn. **Due to a deal with Grandfather, their marriage would grant the demons control over the shadows, turning them into monsters. **It was said that Malevolous was murdered by someone. *Chancellor Cole Fulbright is Fanny Fulbright's grandfather, and he is also a demon. **Fanny is revealed to have emerald firebending, inherited from her grandmother, a witch named Wuya. **Wuya was the adopted sister of Malevolous, making Nigel and Fanny non-blood-related cousins. *We are introduced to Dr. Facilier, Numbuh 5's uncle. He is a wizard and a shadowbender, making him the first character to use shadowbending in the series. *The Nighlok Arachnitor hinted to be working for someone else, and that person was targeting Harvey McKenzie. *Virginia Sims learns she is Count Spankulot's daughter. She has Spanking Vampire abilities and shadowbending. *Violet McCleary makes her debut. Her backstory reveals the existence of Bang Gas and metahumanism. **She mentions her cousin, Scarlet. *We learn about and visit the Underworld and Spirit World. *Numbuh 10 was hinted to be the Princess of the Sea. **In the epilogue scene, Davy Jones received a photo of Eva, and appears to be targeting her. Action Stages #Sector V Treehouse #*Boss: Antberry #Sector W Treehouse #*Bosses: Arachnitor and Consuezilla #Sector K Treehouse #Sector L Treehouse #*Bosses: Shadow Titan and Negatron #KND Arctic Prison #*Boss: Madimot #Mt. Malladus #*Boss: Violet McCleary #Delightful Mansion From Down the Lane #*Boss: Gateway Guardian #The Underworld #*Bosses: Demon Train, Grandfather, and Chancellor Cole #Spear Pillar #*Boss: Malladus Uno Reception Reviews for Operation: ANCESTOR were mixed. Compared to Operation: GALACSIA, people believed ANCESTOR to be a faulty sequel. They were disappointed with the lack of crossovers, being limited to mostly Zelda and Power Rangers, and while the storyline was good, it wasn't as thrilling as that of GALACSIA's. Reviewers also noted how a few of the characters, returning from GALACSIA, seemed "out of nowhere" and "unneeded." Considering this, Gamewizard took the liberty of removing those characters from the new version. The bosses were also criticized for not having the neat puzzles or gimmicks as GALACSIA's did. Just as well, most of the bosses were criticized for only being Power Ranger villains, and weren't very much changed-up. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *While originally 29 short chapters, they were all condensed and made longer, resulting in 15 chapters. *Obviously, action stages are included between Point A to Point B, instead of ending the chapter at one, beginning the next at the other. *In the new version, Antberry would have severed the Book of KND's pages, but was unable to destroy the actual pages. The pages become a collectible in the action stages. *In Chapter 2, during the park battle, instead of Antberry terrorizing the park, it was Phineas and Herculi, the two muscular Moblin that would've appeared later. *Octoroo never directly mentions that Eva is Kyogre's daughter, nor does he mention that he works for Davy Jones, until later on. *Tak, Dib, Marine, and Luvbi do not appear in the story at all. During the Sector W level, Harvey is already freed, and joins the team as they arrive, instead of Luvbi helping them. *Monty Uno and Agatha were removed from the scene during the Malladus backstory. *Nigel learns his firebending in the middle of the Sector V Treehouse level, instead of during the would-be boss. **Same goes for Fanny in the Arctic Prison level and Virginia's shadowbending in Sector K. ***Virginia would actually talk with her shadow and name her Talia. Game Over Scenes "The demons rule this day!" - Chancellor Cole 1. "Nyee hee hee!" - Cole 2. "Siiigh... simple kids. Things go in one ear and out the other." - Cole 3. "Heeere kitty-kitty..." - Cole 4; Violet death. "What's WRONG, Grandson? Your mortal body too weak to comprehend your power?" - Grandfather 1. "Your reign is through, Young Prince. And so is the Kids Next Door." - Grandfather 2. "It's off to the Sanzu with you, Boy!" - Grandfather 3. "Feeble-minded mortals. I'm hardly surprised." *smirks* - Malladus 1. "The Blood of the Demon is strong. But only if it's pure..." - Malladus 2. "The apple never rots far from the tree. But it SEEMS you've rolled too far." - Malladus 3. Abilities Nigel Uno While Nigel starts off with basic combat techniques and weaponry, he soon acquires firebending abilities. He gets a variety of firebending skills over time, used for simple puzzles like lighting torches or burning weak material. Rachel McKenzie Rachel focuses solely on combat using her Yield Staff. She can run and jab her staff against the ground to fling her across long jumps. Fanny Fulbright Fanny also gains firebending abilities. Her fire is actually hotter, and can melt stronger materials like ice. It's also used for other certain puzzles. Harvey McKenzie Harvey has a butterfly glider, which he got from Luvbi, he can use to fly a short time. Virginia Sims Virginia discovers her shadowbending and Spankulot abilities. For combat, she can send spanking hands to attack enemies, or hit certain switches. She can also become a shadow and move under bars or slither along walls for a short time. Eva Roberts Eva Roberts has a shrink ray she got from Kade. When she finds a battery, she can power it and shrinkify herself to enter small areas. Patton Drilovsky Patton is the powerhouse; he can lift and throw heavier items. Violet McCleary Violet can run very fast and throw shuriken bombs to break cracked walls. Characters *'Nigel Uno' *Rachel T. McKenzie *Fanny Fulbright *Violet McCleary *Virginia Sims *Harvey McKenzie *Eva Roberts *Grim Reaper *Harvey Facilier *Cole Fulbright *Malladus Uno Crossovers *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main cast) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (Nighloks) *''Legend of Zelda'' (features Malladus and Chancellor Cole) *''Pokémon'' (features legendary Pokémon) *''Avatar: Last Airbender'' (element bending) *''Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (features Grim Reaper) *''Princess and the Frog'' (features Dr. Facilier) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (features Solaris) Locations *'Sector V Treehouse' *'Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium' *KND Moonbase *'Sector W Treehouse' *'Sector K Treehouse' *'Sector L Treehouse' *KND Arctic Base *'Mt. Malladus' *'RAMON's Lair (Saturn)' *Delightful Mansion *'The Underworld' **Castle Hell *Spirit World **Spear Pillar Trivia *''Operation: ANCESTOR'' was completed on Numbuh 6.13's 12th birthday. *This story features the first mention and usage of Bang Gas. *In Chapter 11, Numbuh 10 exclaims how there are so many stories to write, given all the revelations that occurred on this adventure. This foreshadows how there are many more Gameverse stories after this one. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Category:Character Intros